Central Alliance
Etymology The origin of the title "Central Galactic Alliance" is from the original treaty that bound together the first group of founding worlds into a shared economic zone. The economic zone was typified by its agreed, shared stock market and merchants' resolution offices for negotiating binding trade agreements and arbitrating disputes. It was referred to as the "Central Binding Authority" and was a shared collective of merchants, investment houses, and lawyers. History As time went by, the "Central Binding Authority" got called on to do more than just negotiate trade or handle legal disputes, but it was also turned to as an authority that was expected to help navigate new space lanes, clear existing lanes, maintain navigational bouys, and --as time went on-- to provide defense from pirates and predatory state-sponsored raids and privateers. As more and more "governmental" type demands were met, and planetary governments themselves began investing and pooling resources in the Authority as well, the Authority took on more and more "official" functions until it also became the primary inter-planetary legilsative body as well. With the formation of the "Central Alliance of Galactic Powers", the name became recognized as the "Central Galactic Alliance". Politics The Central Alliance itself is a representative parliamentary democracy where a First Governor is the executive head of state, and the deputy position is known as the President of the Senate. The First Governor cannot initiate legislation, but can request legislation be initiated on his or her behalf by the President of the Senate. The Central Alliance has a bicameral legislature, with Systems represented by one Senator each in the Senate, and by multiple representatives by System demographics in the Central Assembly. Legislation must be passed by both Chambers. The First Governor has both 'Full Veto' and 'Line-Item Veto' privileges when finalized legislation comes to his or her desk. There is also a non-voting but highly influential third party involved in decision-making, the Guilds Assembly, or 'Guilders', which is where various non-governmental organizations are allowed to discuss matters and pass non-binding but symbolic votes and resolutions. The Guilders was an early attempt at transparency, a place to gather influential groups, organizations, and activists while restricting them from unofficial, unregulated meetings with Legislators. The Guilders has become a powerful and influential lobby, and is almost universally hated as a symbol of everything that is wrong with the Alliance today-- but, each member of the Guilders represents a powerful special interest group with strong bases among different levels of the ppulation, and cannot easily be done away with. The Central Judiciary System is an interconnected system of legal courts that have representation at planetary, systemwide, sectorwide, and Alliance-wide jurisdiction. The Central Judiciary System of Courts does not have jurisdiction in all matters; the CJSC can only hear cases in which overall Centrality-wide law is involved. Most of their caseload and focus is on trade and maritime law, but criminal law cases are heard in the event of a criminal conspiracy that crosses multiple jurisdictions, or even in a case where a common criminal crosses jurisdictional boundaries. Cases of governmental corruption are heard in Central courts as well, and there have been military war-crimes hearings (in close cooperation with military authorities) after the Sector Wars. The Central Alliance Armed Forces (To be expanded) Galactic Geography The Central Alliance is located in the "north-eastern" most corner of the map. Administrative Divisions The Central Alliance is divided into multiple adminstrative divisions called Sectors. There is no set standard or ruling on the size or composition of a Sector; in some regions a Sector may be only a few hundred light-years in size, while other Sectors may be in the thousands. During initial exploration, Sectors are usually delineated by astrogational terrain features, such as a a cluster of stars or singularities in a region would be used as a border to differentiate from another Sector. These intial Sector borders are invariably changed as the Sector is charted and colonized. Sometimes Sectors are delineated by swathes of space that are settled by a particular polity, such as either a regional or species government or by a coalition of NGO's for exploitation. Some Sectors in the Central Alliance represent entire regional governments that joined the Alliance in whole, and retained their name and a great deal of autonomy while becoming a part of the Centrality. Home and Core Sectors * Tyquo Sector: Home Sector * Tsonarr (Capitol of CGA) * Tylos * Ncharr * Kraiak * Indobeez * Trynea Sector: Core Sector * Ve'tcharek (zhulescu homeworld) * Lree (Wanni homeworld) * Coryatii (Kreen homeworld) * Il'aketlek (Q'Aab homeworld) * Adira * Souula Sector: Core Sector * Illorion (old Djeriessi capitol) * Ji'khallakh*ta (Thenn homeworld) * Kairee * Chasma * Pharoq Midrange, or "Second Expansion" Sectors * Kana'K'Ta Sector: "Second Expansion" Sector * Kreaje * Browlee * Akiirii (A'kii homeworld) * New Sasteen * Quandry * Sash Nebula Sector: "Second Expansion" Sector * Kuji Trinary * Tiirgau * Anwo * Grandeur * Khote'e * Daellish Sector: "Second Expansion" Sector * Talheen * Zhuura's Throne * Pagglu * Arrayko * I'irkto Colonial Sectors * Takhzista Sector: * Kalindaa * Tythos * Tarthon * Rann's Landing * Redden Base * Raumsfeldt Sector: * Blokh-Lune * Syndra * Bell Plains * Big & Little Churgo * Newfield * Ithyqa Sector: * Massicee * Sheelee * Austus * Urla * Qiwen * Sekkoya Sector: * Sekkoya * Traccus * Quroen's Facility * Pithud * Pit 12 NOTE: It is worth note that the original Central Alliance is an alliance of over 62,000 major worlds, and the small Enclave represented in the SDNW4 story is but a cross-section of this vast interstellar alliance. Economy (To be expanded) Demographics (To be expanded) Ethnicity (To be expanded) Health (To be expanded) Religion (To be expanded) Culture (To be expanded) Education (To be expanded)